


凡人

by linlinX



Series: 神明与凡人 [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: 神明与凡人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579549





	凡人

“哦妈妈，你一定想不到这趟旅行我经历了什么！”安娜刚一进门，兴冲冲地喊道。 

“慢点儿说，别呛着。”弗吉尼亚太太递给女儿一杯水，亲昵地瞥了她一眼，“我以为你打算让我一个人过平安夜呢，足足比预定到家的时间晚了三天。” 

“原谅我，我实在没法不多待几天。”安娜喜滋滋地笑道：“我敢相信我遇到了艾莎女王本人！” 

弗吉尼亚太太拿起针线的动作顿住，她转过脸，声音轻得几乎听不清：“亲爱的，你说什么？” 

“好吧我其实是开玩笑，但艾莎真的很像。”安娜挠挠脸颊，“如果她不是那么活生生，我简直要以为她是从女王的雕塑走下来的呢。” 

弗吉尼亚太太勉强地笑了笑，她垂下眼，忙活着手上的活计。 

安娜在她身旁的沙发坐倒，惬意地伸个懒腰：“我的运气实在太好了，刚到阿伦戴尔就碰见了艾莎，这些天她带我四处游览，我敢说下次我都可以当你的导游。” 

“那很好，不过我对旅行的兴趣并不大。”弗吉尼亚太太温和地说。 

“艾莎真是太亲切了，又美丽又温柔，非常照顾我。”安娜双手托腮趴在沙发上，沉浸在对新朋友的怀念中，“她还问了很多你的事情。” 

“我？”弗吉尼亚太太意外地看了女儿一眼，她的嗓音有些紧绷，“她都问了些什么？” 

“唔……好多，你读书的学校，经常唱给我听的晚安曲，她还问你有没有去过阿伦戴尔。”安娜疑惑地扬起眉毛：“其实我早就想问了，妈妈，你为什么不跟我一块儿去呢？” 

弗吉尼亚太太织毛衣的手微微一顿，她沉默片刻，“新年有很多事情要做。” 

安娜咕哝一声，在沙发上翻了个身，感叹道：“真希望艾莎能来我们家做客，我已经在想念她了。” 

弗吉尼亚太太摸了摸女儿的黑头发，没有出声。 

“我邀请她了，看上去艾莎也很想来。”安娜的语气遗憾：“可惜她说有事情要做，不能离开阿伦戴尔。” 

“……我很遗憾。”弗吉尼亚太太停顿了数秒，喃喃地说。 

\- 

夜幕降临，母女俩用过简单的一餐，安娜从阿伦戴尔赶回家这一路奔波，身体和精神都很疲惫，和母亲聊会儿天后就上楼睡觉了。 

弗吉尼亚太太看顾过女儿，回到她的卧室，在黑暗的房间里默默沉思了许久。 

寂静的夜晚，只有窗外偶尔响起一两声扑簌簌的动静。她伸出手，动作缓慢地拧亮桌前的夜灯。 

昏黄灯光笼罩，她端坐在梳妆镜前，凝视着镜中女人的脸孔。 

那是一张毋庸置疑的妇人的脸，未经粉底遮掩，呈现出暗淡的脸色，眼角、鼻翼恼人的细密的皱纹，近来愈发蔓延向她时常开怀微笑的嘴角。 

闪耀在她女儿脸颊的光辉，青春独有的鲜妍颜色，充满无限可能的美，许多年前，也曾一视同仁地闪烁在她富有光泽的肌肤。 

女儿一年年长大，而她一年年老去，犹如一场漫长的交换游戏。时光侵蚀了她的美貌，一并剥夺她少女的体态，轻盈的身姿，捕获无数少年爱慕的明亮双眸。 

如今她是一个容色衰败的中年女人，在亲切的家人面前，这样的面孔即便再老十岁、二十岁也毫无妨碍。 

可惜不知从何时起，古怪的私心追上了她，令她渴望见到的，再也不仅仅是一位至亲的人。 

年轻时她深深着迷于阿伦戴尔的诸多传说，那些年她怀着由衷的喜爱追索女王的过往，千百年来流传的歌谣和民间故事集，世间不会有人比她更熟稔于心。 

当她终于有机会去靠近传说，去拜访她向往的城市，就在上船前的最后一刻，她退却了。 

在她的生命里，从未有一天踏上过阿伦戴尔的土地。她恋爱，结婚，生下可爱的女儿，她为女儿起名安娜，人们说那是安娜公主的名字。 

窗帘轻轻拂动，墙面投下拉长的灰色倒影，弗吉尼亚太太的思绪飘浮在遥远的城市，唇边露出一抹柔和的微笑。 

她想，那也是很久很久以前，她的名字。


End file.
